


Chocolate Kiss

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol turns around to find Jongin sinking his teeth into a large strawberry and holding it between his lips invitingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kiss

“It smells amazing in here.”

Chanyeol twists around from where he’s rolling out a ball of dough on the kitchen counter, to find Jongin padding sleepily into the kitchen, rubbing a fist into his eye. He’s wearing a deep blue woolen sweater that’s nearly two sizes too big, the sleeves falling past his knuckles as the hem trails down his boxer clad thighs. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol greets warmly, wiping his hands down on a washcloth before reaching out to curl his arm around Jongin’s waist, tugging him in to tuck him into his side. “Had a good nap?”

Jongin leans into him easily, covering Chanyeol’s hand on his waist with his own and hums contently when Chanyeol turns to press his lips against his cheek. His sweater slips off one shoulder leaving Chanyeol to press fleeting kisses along his warm skin, working his way up to nuzzle his nose into the side of Jongin’s throat until he’s giggling at the ticklish feeling.   
“What are you making?” Jongin asks, taking in the assortment of ingredients and batter filled mixture bowls all over the counter. 

Chanyeol doesn’t answer immediately, leaning back in to kiss Jongin’s lips softly, pressing one after another. 

“Hmm,” he hums, stealing another kiss, unable to get enough. “Something sweet.”

Snorting, Jongin pushes him away with a hand on his chest, moving to peer into the mixture bowls and cups of fruit curiously. Chanyeol turns away towards the sink, flipping on the tap to wash away the stickiness on his hands from the dough. 

“God, these strawberries are so good,” he smiles at the sound of Jongin’s half reverent tone around his mouthful of fruit. “Wanna share?”

Chanyeol turns around to find Jongin sinking his teeth into a large strawberry and holding it between his lips invitingly. Grinning, he closes the distance again, leaning in to bite into the part of the fruit offered to him, lightly grazing Jongin’s lips with his own as he does so. Unable to stifle his giggles, Jongin laughs through his nose around his mouthful before he swallows, making little wheezy noises as his eyes crinkle into crescents. He looks so beautiful like this, disheveled hair and lips slightly pink from the strawberry juice, his face bright with laughter and Chanyeol can’t help himself; he cups Jongin’s face in both his palms and kisses him. Sighing into it, Jongin lets his mouth fall open and moans quietly when Chanyeol flicks his tongue in and tastes the last traces of the strawberry. They don’t break apart, even when Chanyeol nudges him back against the counter and slips his hands just below the curve of Jongin’s ass to hoist him up onto an empty space on the countertop.

Jongin angles his head to kiss him harder, his fingers tracing lines of fire along Chanyeol’s forearms right up to his elbows where his sleeves are rolled up in a bunch. Pulling away a fraction, Chanyeol brings his lips up to press them against Jongin’s cheekbone before pulling away entirely, ignoring Jongin’s whine as he leans past him to dip a finger in the bowl of chocolate mousse.

“Wanna try some?” he asks Jongin, bringing the chocolate covered finger in front of his lips. Grinning, Jongin curls his fingers around Chanyeol’s wrist to pull his hand closer and wraps his lips around the chocolate tip, licking the digit clean. The drag of Jongin’s tongue against his finger sends a shiver down Chanyeol’s spine, but he doesn’t make a move, only watching the way Jongin’s lips slip off his finger tip. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jongin hums contently, clearly enjoying the taste as he nods head enthusiastically, eyes curving up again. Chuckling, Chanyeol kisses him again, keeping his thumb pressed below the swell of his lower lip and a finger under his chin.

He shuffles in between Jongin’s knees to press in closer, his hips bracketed by Jongin’s thighs. Shifting over to reach for the mixture bowls again, Chanyeol swipes his finger through the cranberry sauce and brings it to Jongin’s mouth. He can feel the back of his neck heat up as Jongin swipes the sauce off his finger with the tip of his tongue, his gaze never leaving his own.

“Delicious,” he breathes, tilting his head up expectantly, pointedly waiting for Chanyeol to close the distance and meet his lips again. And Chanyeol, having never been one to refuse Jongin anything, complies eagerly and licks into his mouth with a low hum. 

He picks another mixing bowl again, scooping up a dollop of crème brûlée batter and lets Jongin taste it. 

“Hmm,” Jongin hums, mulling over the taste. “That could probably use some more lemon, hyung.”  
Holding a hand over his heart, Chanyeol lets out a mock affronted gasp, “You doubt my skills?”

“Maybe it’s your tongue,” Jongin grins, pushing himself to the edge of the countertop to circle his arms easily around Chanyeol’s neck. “Maybe I can fix it.” He cups the back of Chanyeol’s head, threading his fingers through his hair as he pulls him in to kiss him, curling his tongue and sucking the air right out of his lungs. 

Pulling away with breathless laughter tumbling from his lips, Chanyeol lunges for the can of whipped cream and draws a line of white down Jongin’s cheek just so he can sloppily kiss it away. Yelping, Jongin draws a chocolate stripe along Chanyeol’s jaw line with his finger, and immediately mouths along the skin to clean it away. He dissolves into a fit of helpless giggles when Chanyeol smears whipped cream onto the tip of his nose and gently kisses it away, his hands tightening around where they’ve come to settle on his waist. 

“Merry Christmas, Jongin,” he breathes against his temple, pressing his lips against his warm skin and holds him more closely. He can feel the vibrations of Jongin’s chuckles against his own chest, closing his eyes to the soft feeling of Jongin’s lips pressing gently against the underside of his jaw.


End file.
